The Spear of Destiny
by AngelT
Summary: What happens when Dark Prince is forced to help his worst enemy: himself? For that he is promised a freedom. If Prince survives, demon can go. But will he? Or there is something more between those men now? True friendship?CHAPTER 19 UPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello to everyone! I am new at and decided starting to submit this story, chapter by chapter. I was carrying basic plot in my mind for already some months and decided (finally! I am a lazy looney!) to start writing it. I had stories pretty similar before. But I was writing them for myself and suddenly – POOF! Just like from nowhere an idea came: I can fit them all in T2T. Anyway! I hope you will enjoy the fic and please do reviews! I will defend myself, lol, but still will be happy to read all of them._**

**_AngelT_**

**The Dream and The Fate**

…_come to me…_ was heard the voice coming like from nowhere. _… come…_ He grunted in his sleep and squeezed pillow in hands. _…One can always dream…_  
"No!!" he screamed and jumped on the bed. Moonlight shyly peeked through the curtains of the royal bedroom.

"Are you all right?" gentle hand touched his forehead like it did every night for already three months.  
"Yes… I am fine, Farah… Just that dream... It keeps returning." Whispered Prince feeling exhausted and wasted. From what? A dream. Is that so? His thoughts were interrupted by his wife, who carefully brushed one brown strand out of husband's face.

"Maybe now it is a time to tell me the dream? Maybe I can help…"  
The Prince was pondering for a second. For months he hid the truth from Farah. Her answer would be obvious. He'd had to go. But to leave a wife and a little son alone in Babylon… Even thought the time was quiet and there were no wars it would be too dangerous to…

"My Prince?"  
"I am sorry. This is not even a dream. Just…" he tried to find a correct word to express what he sees. "Just darkness. And voices that are ridiculously familiar. But I can't understand why."

"What they say?"  
"They call me. I need to go somewhere." For a second Prince closed eyes and dug deep into his feelings. The answer was lurking there somewhere. "I need to go…"

… _The Island of Time…_

"I need to go to the birthplace of The Sands." He finally said. "It calls me. Somebody waits for me there."  
Farah sat on a bed and brushed hair backwards, her slim and fragile body was just a shadow in the moonlight. Like a ghost, a vision from the past. Prince shook his head trying to get those gloomy thoughts out of mind.

"You must go, my love. I feel this is something important. And there is a danger in an air."  
Prince stood up and went to the big window that gave a perfect view over sleeping Babylon.

"Come with me then. You and Esfandiar. I cannot feel safe knowing you are alone, without me."

… _Cheap, Prince…_

He looked around somewhat confused. The voice. So familiar… Venomous, like a dinging and always so sarcastic…  
"Farah? Did you hear anything? A voice?"

His wife slightly frowned in that cute manner of hers. "No… You act strange."  
"I know. And I have to go. Early tomorrow."

Farah smiled "Me and Esfandiar will be there to say you goodbye. But for now…" gentle fingers grabbed his shoulder making muscles roll under the skin in the pleasurable awaiting. "…come here. I will give you my personal good luck wish."

Moon reflected in clear blue eyes. Mild female laugh. Quiet creak of the bed.  
"Kakolukia…"

"Daddy, where are you going?" asked little boy with clear blue eyes and long black hair. Esfandiar gathered the best features from his parents. Blue and somewhat sad eyes from father, thick dark hair from his mother. Everything in the boy was promising to be a true warrior once, much like his father. But now he was just a guy that wanted to sleep and was curious where the father goes. Prince stroked his hair.

"I will go to some island. It is three days away from here."  
"Can I go with you?"

"No. And you know why? You have to stay here and protect mother against all the beasts she will be scared of."  
Farah snorted softly and pulled one eyebrow. "As you wish, my Prince."

Sailor ran down the ramp and bowed in front of the ruler. "My Prince! The weather is fine. A perfect one to sail off."

Prince nodded in agreement and turned to his family again. Some strange feeling lurked inside him. Prince was worried and he could not understand why. He carefully hugged Farah and stroked cheek of his son. "Please be careful. I will try to return soon enough so you won't miss me too long"

…_I think I'm going to be sick. Move on!..._

Where did he hear this voice?! Where?! All confused Prince stepped on the deck of "Rostam", his personal ship.

… _Your journey will not end well. You cannot change your fate, Prince. And you will die…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Could It Be…**

The Island of Time was just like Prince remembered seeing it last: grey and dull, with no trees and no sunlight peeking through heavy dark clouds. The place was deserted. Nothing he met on the way to the Royal Palace. No monsters, no Dahaka.

"Of course there is no Dahaka," grumbled Prince to himself amused by own incompetence. "There are no Sands, no Empress, the creature rests."

Thoughtfully Prince slowly was making his way towards the Throne room. Everywhere he could see remains of the battles he once participated in. Rusty swords, stains of blood… Maybe even his…

With an afford he opened giant doors and entered the Throne Room. Where once he killed Kaileena, where understood his mistake, when caught himself on the thoughts he regrets loosing such skilful rival. Rival? Who he tries to fool? The Empress took his heart then. That's why he battled the Guardian of the Timeline and saved her. Just to loose… Again.

Strange mild sound caught his attention. Prince looked on the ground and to his amusement saw shining Sand twirling round his feet. Tall slim figure stepped out of the shadow. Red dress flapped in a mystical wind that none human could feel, green eyes were shining with pride but not like they used to. Perhaps more humanity was in them. Or was it something else?

Shiver ran down Prince's spine when he felt something familiar but long forgotten. He turned around and…  
"Kaileena? Could it be…? I thought... You told… You died."

The Empress calmly smiled and came closer. Everything in her spoke peace and tranquillity. She had found what always was searching for. Did he? Prince had his doubts.

"I cannot die by the death of humans… I am always alive. In this body or in the form of the Sand."  
"Why and from where did you come?" said Prince and slowly took step back. "You have never brought good news. There is always something… Am I right?"

Woman in front of him silenced, staring at engraving on the nearby wall. Prince came closer and grabbed her hand. "Answer me! For that you called me? Give me the answers!"

The Empress looked at him for a second. Very attentively and sad "Once, Prince, you were told you cannot change your fate. You thought you have cheated it. We both thought. But time always takes what does not belong where it is. That's why the Vizier killed me. It had to be done."

Slowly Prince started to tremble. She was not telling that for nothing. A panic attack came suddenly and from nowhere. "I did cheat fate! I live! That is nonsense what… what you are saying! I do not trust you!" he shook Kaileena's shoulders wildly. With one powerful blow Prince was suddenly sent to the nearby wall. With painful grunt he slid on the floor.

"Control yourself, my Prince. I am here to warn you. And try to help you!" her voice was breathing with cold and hysterically angry notes appeared there. Just like he always remembered her talking. "But I can easily change my mind!"

Prince slowly stood up, still holding the wall. He knew the Empress' fury. That is why he silenced looking at her with dark from own anger eyes.

"I saw the Timeline and I still remember what we meant to each other once. I can give you a chance to live. And save your family."  
"Explain!" Prince demanded back with the same cold tone. She was playing with him, showing how mighty she is and that his life – just wax in her hands.

"You will die. How and when I cannot reveal but it is not long to wait. Time has no pity, my Prince. Your son has no right to exist. And your wife does not belong to this world. They have to die. " Kaileena paused and with pity looked at the one she once loved. But spirits cannot feel, the feeling she had was just an echo from what she once carried. "However I give you a chance. You will try and maybe you will succeed."

Before Prince even had chance to open his mouth the Empress made a movement with hand, asking him to silence.

"All your previous battles will be nothing in comparing with this one. So you will need a helper."  
"I can perfectly well…" started Prince, angry that she decides everything for him.

"Silence! Unless you want to die now." Angry green eyes of a panther pierced right through him. "A helper as agile and smart as you are. But having qualities that you, Prince, do not own. Qualities that sometimes, and I admit it, can save your life."

She reached out and took Prince's hand. "Do not fear of what is going to happen."

Sudden pain ran up his hand, over shoulder and settled down in his head. His eyes flashed in yellow and for a second hair turned to a flock of smoke. Kaileena let Prince go and he fell on the floor, grabbing stones with fingers and screaming, screaming, screaming… Pain in the head was so strong that he thought it was the end… The Empress fooled him! The story was nothing but a trap….

_**Kaileena!**_

And then pain left him. Very slowly Prince stood up on his feet, almost fell. Again stood up. At first he thought he had double image in his eyes. Near the Empress stood somebody else. A man…

Carefully Prince came closer. A horror of recognition made him to step back and grab the wall.  
"_You!_"

Smirk curved thin lips of the stranger in a cynical way.  
"I bet you missed me, Prince, didn't you?"

****

**_Booo! I left a cliffhanger. A lousy one, because I bet everyone already knows who the stranger is. Or maybe not… Lol. Anyway, I'd write more but I am almost falling out of my chair so tired I am. I hope you liked this chapter I really do.  Anyway, I eagerly wait for reviews. They give me strength to write. Yeah, I am one pathetic looney._**

_**AngelT **_

_**P.S.: Thanks for previous reviews. I love you, people. Lol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Only Knows**

Prince continued overlooking person in front of him. Tall, fit and slim, the man had Prince's face but was flashing the surrounding with ginger red hair and green eyes. Prince had never seen anyone with such exotic appearance. Especially he could not imagine himself being like that…

"What are you staring at?" was unsatisfied grunt produced by his ex - dark personality.  
Yes! Indeed! Why is he staring? There is a demon in front of him that, as Prince thought, was dead more then three years ago, he looks like a total clown and…

"I just… Whatever. You look like...erm..."  
"Jerk." stated Dark Prince with the face full of disgrace. He grabbed one red strand like it was a snake. "You are not a beauty, Prince, I am already terrified to have your face. And then your dear Empress decides to have fun and do some conspiracy. What she thinks! "

"In case you forgot, I am behind you." said Kaileena with the voice that sounded more like an angry hiss. "I hope you remember our agreement, Prince of Darkness." she turned to Prince. "As do you, Prince of Persia."

Both Princes looked at her.  
"Yes, Kaileena"

"Whatever, really."

The Empress already wanted to leave when Dark Prince shook his hair and put hands on hips. He was dressed in the same tunic the Prince had but without royal signs and coloured in black and brown.

"Empress!"  
Kaileena turned around, slightly annoyed. Last few minutes she already started to doubt over own choice.

"I need a proper weapon! You do not think I am going to fight with _this_!" red-haired demon threw long sword on the ground. "This is the weapon of the losers. I need my Daggertail!"

"You will get it when Time decides." with those words she suddenly turned to sand and the powerful hurricane threw both men on the floor.

With the grunt Prince stood up. He felt like all bones were broken. Kaileena was in a really bad mood. Last time he saw her like that was in the Throne Room, when they were battling each other. Unsatisfied grumbling near showed that his alter – ego was alive. And as always angry. Dark Prince had big scratch on his cheek that was bleeding steadily. He sat straight and touched it with fingers.

"What is that? I am… That is blood… So the Sand Witch did not fool me." he muttered and touched damaged place again. Then carefully licked one red finger. Prince, who could not watch that anymore, did dirty face and hit the Dark one's hand.

"Disgraceful! Will you stop that! Like you never saw me bleeding!"  
Dark Prince smirked and dried cheek with his 'brother's' clothes.

"You spent too much time among little babies and pregnant wives, didn't you?"  
"I have only one son and one wife, thank you."

His alter ego raised one eyebrow and laughed. Oh how Prince hated that laugh! Now he remembered. He ran ahead, straight out of the Throne Room. Dark Prince easily caught up with him.

"Want to know why?"  
"No."

"I will tell you anyway. You are one total loser! Absolute one! And want to know why?"  
"I said no!" Prince started to get angry. That creature was driving him mad. In a human body or not he was an annoying inner demon that once possessed him and from which Prince got free. Erm… Now.

"You are a loser because… After three years of ruling Persia you are _still_ just the Prince."

That was true. Father has never forgiven Prince their old quarrel and put taboo of his son ever becoming the King. But father died, was killed by the Vizier. Prince was the only son of King Shahraman so he had to take power in his own hands or the anarchy would come back to Babylon.

"If you do know that I am not a king then you also know why." was an annoyed reply.  
"Oh I do. But that does not make you less cheap in my eyes, brother."

"I am not your brother and will you please…" started Prince but when he turned to Dark one, he noticed that the man did not pay attention to him anymore. He was slowly walking with hands behind back and red strands were covering his face.  
The Dark Prince was remembering the words of Kaileena, the ones he heard when Prince was still unconscious.

… _Look after him. Your life depends on that, Dark Prince. You are him, as he is you, even thought Prince may not understand or accept that. Guard him well. Then you will get your reward. Freedom. I give you the Medallion of Time, keep it safe. Once it may safe his life…_

"I will never look after him! What are you thinking about me? I am not his mother. Besides, I am more concerned over my own safety you know." he objected then, furiously staring at the Empress.

… _Do not be foolish, Prince of Darkness. The Medallion you possess protects you. Without it you are nothing. You do not remember who or what you are, forget all your fighting skills…A perfect target for an enemy. For own safety you better keep it. But once… Once you will face a question. Fatal for you or the Prince…_

"Ha! Then I know who will live. Sure it will be my decent person." said Dark Prince proudly looking at little gold thing in his hand.

… _Time only knows, my Prince…  
_ "Seasons change, tastes change. But people... people never change. Remember that, Empress" whispered Dark Prince to himself, carefully touching the medallion, which was hanging on his neck. Prince, who was walking in front of him, did not seem to hear his words. A sudden wind blew along the gloomy passage of the Palace and very clearly, like the woman was standing behind him, Dark Prince heard:

… _Time only knows…_

_**And yet another chapter came. No booing over Dark Prince's looks, I am The Mastermind of The Story, lol. I just wanted to give him something exotic and very 'wrong'. Hmm... Well you understand what I mean. Still I think he needs a name. My fingers cramp to write DP all the time. Anyway, that will come later.**_

_**Reviews reviews reviews! I so love them. Hmm... Even thought there is still little amount of them.**_

_**AngelT**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Apples, The Bad and The Promise**

"What is the purpose of this anyway? You believe the Sand Queen and like a doggy jump on her leash." Dark Prince put legs on the small, beautifully decorated table. While talking red – haired demon was nibbling on apple and drinking something Prince called wine. He really enjoyed that human habit called 'eating'. During his short tour in Prince's body he could hear only echo of his owner's feelings. And Prince was drinking, not eating.

When they stepped on board of the ship, Prince of Darkness felt not pleasurable feeling in his belly. Firstly it was because of the ship shaking wildly in the wind, second – they were on the _water_ and the third one he was terribly hungry. At least exactly this word popped up in his head.

"Do you have anything to eat?" was the first question the Prince got as soon as he dropped on the bed.

"Want an apple?" he confronted, surely not saying that it was food for the crew. Prince did not like apples much. Especially the green ones like those in their stock. So, seeing that Dark Prince stayed his total counterpart…

"Mmm… Tasty thing. You called it apple?" muffled Dark Prince with full mouth.  
"I presume word 'manners' does not ring any bell?" was the polite but slightly irritated question of Prince.

"Not for me. I am such free person, you know. Anyway, where did we stop?"  
"You were annoying me."

Dark Prince laughed loud and green eyes twinkled in their own, twisted happiness.  
"Let's go somewhere! Another adventure, eh? Open another Hourglass, kill some other Empress, and run some seven years from some monster?"

"Silence, will you? What is _your _point?" Prince was sitting on his bed and now folded legs. He was so terribly, terribly tired but that demon was confronting him without a pause, throwing challenges one after another…

"My point is," announced high happy voice, breaking blanket of sleepy thoughts Prince was wrapping round himself. "Your life became dangerously boring. Most challenging case you had in those three years – changing nappies of the young drooly and stinky next Prince of…"

Next second Dark Prince found himself lying on the floor. Cold steel of Prince's dagger was tightly pressed to his neck.  
"For your own sake you better not to mention my family in a dirty context anymore."

"Ok ok! Sheesh, you are one nervous person. Do your servants get hanged just for not bringing you grapes or something?"  
"No they do not. But _you _better be careful. I count with Kaileena's decision but even respect for her will not stop me from harming you. _Very much._ "

"Really, I understood your point." was unsatisfied grunt. "Will his majesty show me where to sleep?"  
Prince waved with hand in the other corner of the quarters.

"Your bed is over there."  
"Oh, so I am honoured to hear your snoring the whole night? Wonderful!"

Still grumbling and whining, Dark Prince crawled on his bed and curled up under soft warm blanket. Another new feeling made him grunt in pleasure. He positively liked to be human. Still some disturbing thought was lurking on the back of his sleepy mind.

… _You are not free yet, Prince of Darkness, remember the deal, do not forget it…_

"Stupid cow… I am…free…" muffled the demon and fell into darkness.  
Silver laugh jingled in the room but both men were too deep in the dream world to hear it.

**_I terribly excuse for the short chapter. But my inspiration decided otherwise. As you see, Dark Prince starts to like his new form. Note to future readers. Do not pay too much attention to my spelling and style mistakes. I do my best but my language is too different from English and that's why I always mix. Anyway, as usually I hope you'll like this little addition._**

_**Cheers, AngelT**_

_**And, ahem ahem, the review that is posted by 'me ', is actually posted by Kramer2Sani, who AS USUAL forgot to log out from my account. So do not think that I have a self - review writing phychosis or something. LoL. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beginning of The End**

It was the third and last day of their travel. Soon Prince would again see Farah and little Esfandiar. Dark Prince, so it seemed, took his opportunity and created the target for himself that basically sounded like 'let's see how angry our Prince can get.' He was following his 'brother' everywhere, throwing one poisonous remark after another.

Brother… For some strange reason they both felt that bizarre connection. Prince of Darkness was not just part of Prince anymore. He was the person. Human. With his own thoughts and doings. Prince could not block or forbid anymore… What would people say seeing those two together?

Two tall, physically developed men, with very similar faces. Like brothers. Prince felt somewhat disgusted. Dark one preferred to hold thoughts about it in his mind.

Sun was slowly sinking in the water. Prince quietly was overlooking the sea, deep in his thoughts.  
"Apple?" exclaimed suddenly somebody near his ear.

"How long a human can survive without any food but just apples?" innocently asked the Prince, his eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter. Nothing today could spoil his mood. Even so – called brother of him. "Your face is already getting slightly green, if I may say."

Dark Prince pulled lip up and wiggled with eyebrows. His red hair, in the light of dawning sun, reminded a set free fire.  
"Well, nobody offers me anything."

"Tongue will fall asking? After all, I am responsible for you."  
Dramatic pause followed and red – haired demon overlooked the apple in his palm.

"How many people will I manage to kill, before get knocked out myself…if I throw this fruit right into your royal face?"

Prince just wanted to answer in the same venomous tone when suddenly ship hit something and dangerously bowed forward. Both man lost their balance and rolled down the deck. Prince managed to grab pole but his alter - ego was not so successful. He slid down the deck and fell in the water. As in slow-motion demon watched the surface going further and further away. Fingers clutched around the medallion.

… _It can not end like this!..._

Was his mind screaming. But what could he do? His memories were those of the Prince. He vaguely knew his storyline, bits about childhood, Sands… But those were just rips from life. He could not drag anything out of them.

Vision started to blur but Dark Prince still saw a figure jumping in the water and swimming to save…_him_.  
Where is he? Where?

Prince was swimming deeper and deeper. There! It was like a flashback. For a second Prince saw himself, years ago traveling to the Island of Time. Shadee's attack, sinking ship, floating into blue depth of the Cradle of Life to rest there forever. But fate decided otherwise. That's why he is here. Still alive.

Fingers tightly grabbed the wrist of drowning demon. His eyes were opened but slowly the stare was getting 'mirrored'. Prince had to hurry, Dark Prince was dying. It was ridiculous but…he could not swim! From what Prince understood, Kaileena gave him all the knowledge he needed but the point was that probably the Dark one did not know he can use it.

"Breathe!" he screamed and hit chest of 'brother' when they finally reached the surface. He settled down on a wooden part left from 'Rostam' and put Dark Prince on his back.

"Breathe I said! Come on!"  
…_Why am I doing this? Why not to let him die? He is nothing but trouble..._

He turned red – haired trouble around and lifted a bit in the air.  
"Come on! I thought you wanted to live!" with surprise Prince caught begging intonations in his own voice. On hit in back, second, third…

Dark Prince suddenly opened eyes and coughed loud and long. Clothes on chest were torn, exposing a perfectly trained body that Prince 'gave' him. A sudden golden twinkle caught his attention. On a thin golden chain Prince of Darkness carried…

… _The Medallion of Time..._

Before Prince got the chance to look closer, Dark Prince already covered chest and threw wet hair, which now seemed of a regular dark color, backwards.

"If you…If you expect me to say something like 'thank you, oh mighty ruler of Persia' I pass the turn to somebody else." he theatrically looked around. "Oh, there is nobody around to take it."

The sea was calm. Dead. Some wooden ship parts were floating along with the calm waves. Prince bowed head.  
"Everyone dead… Again."

"Come on, Prince… You keep amusing me all the time. You saw too many deaths, could already get used to it."

"You…"said Prince and just sadly looked at his opponent. "Are just a demon. With no emotions or sympathy. You will never understand the feeling of loosing someone. I wish you could."

Dark Prince wanted to answer him but got distracted by something else.  
"Your people so love you that decided to do some fireworks."

Prince stood up and saw black smoke coming from behind one of the capes, which formed the seagates of Babylon.  
"No! Babylon… On fire!" he screamed suddenly. "Cannot be so! The history repeats itself once again! Why!"

"I presume it is the Palace that burns so bright." was dull edit somewhere behind Prince.  
…_I…Presume…Palace…Burns…_

World turned upside-down. Splash of the water under the weight of man. Lonely furious scream.  
"Come back you idiot! You will not make it to the shore!"

**_Thanks to everyone for previous reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as you did the previous one._**

_** Kiriona, I perfectly well understand what you meen but as you maybe noticed(or maybe not, lol) Prince does not use 'slang'. I did this with Dark Prince on purpose. My target is to show how different those two are. If Prince watches what he says, DP not. He is not royality so I made him 'guy from the streets'. Besides, Ancient Babylon or not I bet they did not speak with the help of poetry there. But we never been there so I can free my fantasy.**_

_**Cheers, AngelT**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Long Way To The Palace**

Only three hours later Dark Prince, cursing loudly, climbed ashore. Prince was nowhere to be seen. Probably sped off to the Royal Palace. Watching him swimming away was the greatest torture of all. What if he sinks, goddamit?! Then Kaileena will twist _his_ head off like that of a chicken. He watched how Prince was swimming. Fast and light, trying to save energy. Attentively emerald eyes were following lonely figure of a man far in the distance.

"I want you dead!!" yelled to him Dark Prince out of anger and frustration and jumped in the water. At first he again started to sink but with two powerful moves of hands and feet Dark Prince burst on the surface.

_So that is how it is done!_  
He started to swim but soon got tired. Break, swim. Break, swim…

"I hate my life." he grumbled and crawled from the water. So…There was no Prince. And where the Royal Palace was, Dark one also did not know. He was 'born' in palace itself. So never knew the outer surrounding. Tunic was all wet and he felt rather uncomfortable. Strong wind was blowing in the harbour and Dark Prince was trembling from cold. Soon he found a big road, which was probably leading straight to the city gates. To his luck Prince of Darkness soon poked in some lonely peasant. Man was slowly walking down the road. Probably small salesman or something. When he noticed tall figure of a man right in front of his nose, peasant, for a second, thought that it was the Prince of Persia.

"My Prince." he bowed head, showing respect.  
"Hah! I wish I would." he heard a voice that definitely was not the one of his ruler. Guy rose head up and stared at the stranger. Man indeed looked much like the Prince. But was dressed in black and had red hair.

"Who are you?" he asked in a friendly way.

Stranger seemed pretty impatient. He was constantly looking around and slightly trembling. His clothes were wet and water was dripping from long hair.

"I will become your worst nightmare if you not tell me how to get to the Royal Palace and provide me with the horse."  
"May I ask why you seek audience with our ruler?"

Dangerous smirk appeared on man's face.

"You may. But it will be painful. Like…this." he suddenly grabbed wrist of salesman and twisted it back. A loud creak was heard and man's face got white from pain.

"Well? I am waiting. And I do not have so much time…"  
"The palace is in ruins…" poor man panted, biting lips from pain. "I do not know where the Prince is. He sailed away… a week ago! Please… Let me go…"

"Who did this?" another twist of wrist. The guy screamed.  
"I do not know… Some terrible creatures… Like… The ones that were… Here… Before…"

"Where can I get the horse?"  
"Up the road. There… Is tavern… There… Horses. You can… Buy…"

Dark Prince raised eyebrows. He did not have any money. After all, the guy came in use. He fastly checked man's pockets and soon found little leather wallet with some golden coins. Then he pushed salesman away.

"You are lucky I did not have any sword. In _that_ case our talk would be _much _shorter."  
Dark Prince started to walk up the road but then for some reason stopped and looked back.

"All 'phew' from your generous person will be listened and taken in account by your faithful ruler and…" he made a pause, full of hidden drama. "My elder brother."

With that he left the man behind, who was in great doubts over his ability to hear.

Soon he reached the tavern. Some beautiful horses were standing outside. And surely they were not for sale. Dark Prince jumped on one fantastic black stallion and sped off. Riding horse was not a problem. He saw Prince on chariots and quickly learned the lesson. Actually, and Prince of Darkness had to admit it, his 'brother' was a perfect warrior and rider. He could learn a lot from him. Well, actually they were on one side (basically) now. So, perhaps, he could even ask Prince to give him some sword fighting lessons…

"Watch out where you are riding!!" he suddenly heard.

Horse abruptly stooped. Dark Prince flew in the air and hit the ground straight with head. Thousands of sparkles lightened in his eyes, terrible pain… Golden twirling sand…

"Are you all right?" he heard female voice. For a second his mind decided it was Kaileena.

"Fine, if it really worries you, Empress."  
Amused laughter jingled in the air.

"You probably hit ground with head harder then I thought."

Very slowly Dark Prince opened eyes and looked around. He was in a small room; all windows were shielded from light with pieces of material. Near his bed stood a woman. Demon narrowed eyes. Young. In her twenties perhaps. Long dark hair was cascading over shoulders and dark almond eyes looked somewhat worried. She reminded him Farah. At least like he saw her in memories of Prince in Azad.

"Are you Indian?" he asked the first question that came to his mind.  
"No… I am Persian. Why?"

"I just wondered, really. Your name?"  
"Azar."

Hmm… Fire. Not bad. Dark Prince was surprised by himself. Instead of sending girl to hell and continue his journey he was making some casual talk and fooling around. He stood up just to find out that shirt was gone. Instinctively demon searched for the medallion on his neck. Luckly it was still there.

"It is beautiful necklace you have… What is your name?"  
_Indeed… What is my name? I do not have any. Just Dark Prince…_

"Umm… Not your business really. Where are my clothes?"  
"On a chair… You are going already? You hit head hard… maybe it is better to stay here for a while?"

Some strange hope he caught in her voice. But Dark Prince could not understand the reason of it. All his feelings were double. He knew a bit what love is. Lust, passion… But in human body he was mixing and getting lost.

"I pass. You really do not interest me, you know." Dark Prince got dressed and took money of the salesman. "That's for service."  
Azar put offended face and replied in same indifferent tone.

"Why thank you. And as a man you are also not grapes in sugar, if I may say."  
_One to one, baby._

He went out of the house and blinked against the sun. Now to the Palace, to find Prince.

_**This one is long! Did not expect. Usually I produce shorter things. My eyes die in horror and pain when I see what silly mistakes in grammar I made. But still no lightning from the sky fell on my poor head so I live and continue making mistakes, lol. Thankies for reviews... Thought about Farah and Esfandiar... I prefer to keep conspiracy :P**_

_**Cheers, AngelT**_

_**P.S.: Thanks to Kramer2Sani for poking in some ideas over plot.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You Are Me As I Am You**

With horror and disbelief the Prince watched what was left of the Palace. Place got repaired after Vizier's attack on Babylon and now… It was like getting into the past again. Running to find a way to save Kaileena… Holy Gods! He was even dressed in the same clothes like that day he arrived with the Empress in Persia. Still there was a little hope that Farah and Esfandiar were hiding in the throne room. Centuries ago the Palace was serving as a fortress. King Shahraman and after him Prince himself, made the Throne Room the most highly protected hall in the whole complex. Finally Prince reached his target. The doors were sealed. His heart made a little jump of hope. Maybe they are still there, inside!

"Farah! Farah!" he cried our and put ear to the doors to listen. Silence. Prince crawled out the window and slowly made his way to the Throne Room. It was empty. Heart fell somewhere down and broke.

Prince examined every little spot of the hall. And he found what he was searching for. She was here! Several arrows were lying on the marble floor and sticking out of walls. Those were particular battle arrows the finest smiths of Persia made especially for his wife. And then his eye caught something.

A toy.  
Toy horse.  
In bloody stains.

The Prince felt a sudden dizziness coming up and sat on the floor. Gone. Both of them gone. Perhaps killed… A lonely tear slowly ran down his cheek. Prince was crying.

"Well well. What do we have here? Marvel of marvels… A throne." was heard cheerful voice as Dark Prince climbed through the same window, which not long ago the Prince used. "My passion and dream… How many times I was seeing it in my nightmares…"

Something whistled near his ear and small dagger flew past.

"Silence. Or it will be your head I hit next." he heard whisper.  
Dark Prince narrowed eyes and finally found his counterpart, standing in the corner. He looked like a ghost. Or a shadow.

"What is wrong with you, human! I left you for some four hours alone and you already possess the wishes of killing people. Not that I strictly object or something… As long as it does not touch my modest person."

"They are dead. My wife and son. Killed."

Dark Prince brushed hand through hair. Well? What should he say? He feels pity? Not. He feels happy? Perhaps. After all, he worries over his own safety more. So giving information that was dragged out of salesman and what he figured out himself would be best.

"Stop being such a crybaby. I have something to tell you. Perhaps I know who came to Babylon. And if you are nice and fluffy with me I, maybe, tell you my thoughts."

A bit disappointed by dangerous silence that came from Prince, red – haired demon crawled on the throne and sat there. Not that he was tired but the opportunity… The throne… The one he desired to possess so much… Once. His plans failed then and Dark Prince became more cautious and less greedy.

"One birdie told me that the Sand Creatures returned here, during your absence."  
Prince slowly raised head. Eyes were like two burning coals on a dark and frustrated face.

"Oh… I see the slightest sign of recognition! Good boy. I guess the only thing you know about Sand Creatures, that they are made from Sand. And… Maybe a bit of blood. Depends."

"Get to the point please." was the annoyed reply.

"I will decide myself where is the point and where not. _You _silence and listen. I guess you do not know, I am actually sure you don't, about The Shadowland."

"Shadowland?" repeated the Prince somewhat confused. He was now standing near the throne but wisely decided not to push his alter – ego from there or he will not tell anything of what he knows.

"Ah… I knew that for almost King you are too little educated." was the satisfied grunt.

Prince also skipped that hidden challenge. He needed to know about those Shadowlands. Dark Prince will get his kick in a back a bit later.

"So… Where did I stop?"  
"Shadowlands."

"Patience, my friend. I guess you maybe always had a slight feeling that not all Sands disappeared after you killed the Vizier and freed our beloved Empress. Like I stayed locked up deep down in you, many Sand Monsters stayed alive. The resonance in the Time and nature of the things was so great that the Shadowlands were created. The mystical world with its own rules and laws, home for a lot of strange creatures. Including Sand Monsters."

Prince's eyes were getting wider and wider from shock as he was listening to the demon. A chance of possible existence of the land full of Sand Creatures was so low… But it was!

"Why they came back?"

"Good question. I bet your Kaileena knows. But that witch does not want to confess. My idea is that monsters came after you. After all, you are the one who did not give them the opportunity to rule over the world."

"You are talking about Sand Creatures as 'they'. Aren't you supposed to say 'we'? You yourself are…"

"My dear little Prince," started demon with voice of a mentor. "I was one of them. But not anymore. I am human. Moreover, I am your brother. Twin brother even."

The Prince did a face of a total disgust.  
"Maybe in your dreams but I do not want to have _anything_ in common with such filthy and immoral demon as you!"

"If I am filthy, that is because _you _are. If I am ruthless and reckless and lacking in morals, it is because _you_ are. I did not spin myself from out of the ether, I was not conjured by some mad Vizier; _I am you_."  
Those were exact words that Dark Prince said to him during their last battle. Prince shivered like he did then, he knew his alter – ego had a point there.

"I had changed." was the only reply Prince could give.  
A cynical smile appeared on Dark Prince's face.

"Maybe yes, maybe not… We will see… Personally I think not. Hah! Look at yourself! Your family is dead and you sit here, arguing with me over morality… While you yourself already forgot about them!"

And again Prince got put in front of the fact. They are not so different after all…  
"I will prove otherwise!" he hissed angrily. "Do you know how to get to those Lands of Shadows?"

"Approximately. When do we swing into action, dear relative?"  
"Now." was the gloomy reply.

_**Surprise surprise! Here is the new chapter. It is even longer then previous one. Something is really wrong with me, lol. No particular comments over this bit. Enjoy and review. And btw, ideas over plot are also appreciated, even if I will never use them.**_

_**Cheers, AngelT**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Help You To Change Your Fate**

"Now?!" followed unsatisfied squeal. "Now?! Look at me! I need a bath, new clothing… I cannot go into the society like this!"

Prince frowned and looked at Dark Prince. Demon was indeed a poor picture to look at. Hair was all tangled, clothes torn and dirty, bandage on the head was… Bandage?

"From where did you get that?" Prince pointed at the piece of material strapped around Dark Prince's head.  
"Fell from a horse." grunted his 'brother' and with painful face touched head somewhere behind.

"You…f….fell…from a horse?!" Prince started to laugh.  
"Yes!! I fell from a horse! That is so funny?"

"Last time I fell from the horse when I was five."  
Slim finger poked right between his ribs like a knife.

"Well that was _my _first and last time. Just you try again laughing at…"

Prince rolled eyes and pushed his alter - ego away. He looked serious. Maybe idea of throwing his royal person from the highest Babylon tower was already lurking somewhere in the back of that evil mind.

"I really understood your point of view. No more laughing. Now… you indeed do need a bath and clothing." he looked at himself. "As do I. One day for preparations and then we leave. I hope something is left from my apartments…"

"What are you trying to achieve?" demanded Dark Prince jogging behind. "Stay and rebuild your city! Your family is dead! Why do you need Shadowlands?!"

Furious emerald eyes met calm and peaceful blue ones.  
"I did not see the bodies."

"So what? You yourself stated not so long ago that they are dead! D-E-A-D!"

"Maybe not. You. Silence. If they are dead, your time will come. You will celebrate your little rotten victory. For me they are alive and wait for saving."

Dark Prince did a dirty face that probably no living creature ever saw. Pathetic! And the worst thing was that Prince did not want to listen to him. For some reason demon considered his mission to be pushing his creator from the true path. One part of his mind did understand that it is not needed anymore, they both are just humans and it is not in his power to manipulate Prince. But Dark Prince's nature was strongly objecting and pushing all the dirty human feelings aside.

"Hmm… Monsters did not reach this part of the castle." stated the Prince of Persia and stroked wooden door of own bedroom. Then he came to a plain wall and three times knocked in three different places. And the door opened.

"What is that kind of prehistoric magic?" sniffed Prince of Darkness. "For a second I thought that you will take a wooden cane out and shout spells or something."

"One more word and you will fall out of the window." followed reply with cute voice. Like Prince was talking to a little child.  
"Just what I always dreamed to experience." whispered Dark Prince to himself.

"Female bath room is behind that door." pointed Prince.  
And as he expected that resumed in another angry hissing.

"Will you stop humiliating me all the time?! You are even worse then when I was inside your head! I at least did not send you to female bathing room!!"

"Will you calm down? Farah did not use it too much. She preferred mine. You will not even notice that it is for women."  
"Then you go there yourself!"

"Or you go to that bath room or stay like you are!" Prince raised voice and slowly started to walk on Dark Prince. Demon, in his turn, slowly was stepping backwards so it was just a matter of time before he got pushed in the big room all in white and bluish marble.

"I swear I will remember that! Now… How to get warm water…" he started to browse around.  
"Oh, by the way, there is no warm water, so you have to stick to the cold one." sounded from behind the door.

"CURSE YOU!"

Only half an hour later Dark Prince went out of the bathing room. He was all trembling and skin got slight blue from cold. Prince just could not watch that anymore. He himself long ago got used to wash with cold water. There was not any bath, aroma oils or anything like that during war campaigns. He took one blanket and gave it to the demon.

"Here, it will warm you up a bit."

Dark Prince did round eyes and slowly took silk blanket with trembling hands. Another trap? What if he poisoned the blanket or something? It was absolutely silly and unreasonable theory but to trust Prince?! That is like to trust… Himself. A sudden strange thought flashed in demon's mind. Would he trust himself? No. Absolutely not. And yet Prince does. Why? He has all reasons to be cautious…

"Thanks." muffled demon too deep in his thoughts to understand what he just said.

Prince bowed head and half – closed eyes sparkled with amusement and joy. Did Dark Prince understand what he answered? Does it really mean that even demon can change?

"Choose clothing you want to wear." he finally said and opened giant drawer.  
"You are one woman, Prince. This clothing is _all yours_?!"

"I do not like to walk dirty, you know."  
Dark Prince dug deep in Prince's clothes and finally dragged something out.

"This."  
Prince examined his choice. Light sleeveless tunic colored brown with black ornaments and patterns, black pants.

"As you wish."

Demon turned away and started to get dressed. So… He wasn't complete copy of Prince, after all. His back was clean, no slight sign of any tattoos. But when he turned to Prince with left side a silent gasp of amusement left ruler's mouth. On the upper arm Dark Prince was carrying golden glowing tattoo of the Time symbol. The one he saw in Kaileena's palace so many times. The drawing reminded Prince of the sand patterns he once had.

"What is that?" he carefully asked and touched strange and yet so familiar symbol on his 'brother's' arm. Dark prince followed pointed direction and did unsatisfied muzzle.

"That is the Mark of Time. Kaileena shows that I am still her property."  
"Property? I thought you told she freed you."

"Well she did." was bitter reply. "But not completely. We made a deal. If I fulfil it – I am free."  
"And the deal is?"

"I help you to change your fate."  
Prince had no more question anymore. In silence they went to sleep.

**Hmm... I noticed that I start to center more on the Dark Prince. Not that I object or anything... It is even getting interesting to see him progressing from demon closer to human. For once let baddie be the main hero! We need a petition! Err... What am I rambling about? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**AngelT**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Return and The Acceptance**_  
_

_All that is yours… Is rightfully mine! And mine it will be!  
A slash of metallic chain in the air, dinging laughter, twirls of Sand…  
Come to me… We are one. Take me. Accept me… I am your past, your present and your only future…_

With a gasp he opened eyes and stared at the ceiling. Deep night ruled now over Babylon. Everyone was sleeping. Only he could not. Slowly male lowered his feed on the white marble floor. Cold. So strange to feel it all. So strange to be here. And so strange to protect the one he must not.

Dark Prince stood up and shuffled to window. In a strange mood he was. Thoughtful. It calls him. Prince does not know… To go? Or not to go?

_I am your past, your present and your only future…_  
"The Daggertail. It calls me. Without it I am nothing. But where to search?"

_Ask the Prince…_  
Prince of Darkness, somewhat scared looked around.

"Who is there?" he whispered, hopeless to get the answer.  
_Me._

"Oh great. I am so full of information now!"  
_Ask the Prince!_

Red – haired demon bowed to the sleeping ruler of Persia. As they say, night washes all the worries away. No bitter wrinkles stayed on his face, Prince now looked like all those years ago: young and without any sign of the horrors he went through.

"My Prince… Where is… the Daggertail?"  
Man in the bed muttered something and frowned a bit.

"Where did you hid… The Daggertail?"  
_It is absolutely hopeless! He will not say!_ angrily thought Dark Prince and bit his lip. Such human movement and he again did not notice that.

"Mmm… Throne Room…Behind the throne… Secret chamber… Why you…?"  
"Sleep already. All what happens is none of your business."

Next second demon was already running down the main ladder. With bare feet and only in pants. Like he cared. The wind was whistling in his ears.

Soon I will find it! Soon!!

The door flew open and Dark Prince found himself in ruined throne room. Carefully, avoiding rubble and broken pillars he ended up just in front of the 'royal chair.'

"A secret chamber… A secret chamber…"  
He browsed around, trying to figure out where the little room was.

_Behind the throne!_

"Indeed! Indeed… Behind the throne…"was muttering Dark Prince. Green eyes looked like those of a madman, staring into nothing. A sudden unnatural light lit in them. "Soon… Soon…"

A feeling of danger woke him up from deep sleep. It was a female voice and it asked to prevent…  
"Oh no! He must not get the Daggertail!"

As fast as he could, Prince ran through the royal chambers. Throne Room was unsealed. As the secret room was. Gaining the speed as he started to run, Prince was just in time to grab the deadly chain from the trembling hands of his alter – ego.

"Let it go!! You do not need this thing! It is pure evil!"

"Do not touch!!! It is mine!! Mine! I need it!" screamed the demon. His palms were bleeding as Dark Prince was tightly clutching fingers around the sharp blades. Prince, in his turn, was dragging the chain in his direction, wounding himself and his 'brother' even more.

"Listen to me. You do not need Daggertail. You are the human now! It will bring nothing but pain! Believe me! I know what I am talking about!"

For a second Dark Prince seemed to ponder over his brother's words.  
"Will… not…help…?"

The Daggertail had a strange affection on the demon. He was holding it like the greatest treasure of all. Prince felt somewhat confused himself. Now he was playing a role as an inner voice.

_Must succeed…_  
"Give the chain to me. Please."

Dark Prince looked through him and very carefully reached a hand with the Daggertail squeezed between fingers. Blood was dripping from shiny blades.

And then something went wrong. Later none of them could recall what exactly happened. It seemed like the deadly weapon got it own will and mind. When Prince reached to grab the chain, it avoided his palm and, in a matter of seconds tucked itself around Dark Prince's left arm. The demon trembled and moaned from a sudden, and till that moment unknown to him, pain. Blades went deep in his bone and stuck there. A vibration was felt in the air and then everything got quiet again.

"Are you alright?" was the first question the Prince asked.

"I… Am fine… My arm." was the only thing Dark Prince could produce. Very slowly he raised arm, showing a set of wounds and a long, snake like weapon, hanging from his hand and laying on the floor. "It did not suppose to be like this…"

"That is strange, I have to agree. But you got yourself in the trap, set by your own blind desire."  
Angry stare was the answer.

"Like I care about your morals! In the end I will be the one who is right."

"Foolish." was the only reply Prince gave before crossing hands on chest. "But nevertheless, it amuses me to see how you step by step are repeating mistakes I once did."

A questioning hum was the answer. Prince expected that so just smirked and continued.

"I could not resist taking the Dagger, you could not resist taking the Daggertail. You do not want to accept own mistakes, my all trouble started from that."

"I am not you." said the Dark Prince unsure. It sounded silly and childish. And he was disagreeing with the words that were said by him not so long ago.

"Oh, but you are me. Biggest part of you is. And we both know it."  
Like an angry kid, Prince of Darkness stamped with foot and dashed out of the little room.

"I need to take a breather. It stinks in here!"  
Prince just smiled and nodded to his own thoughts.

_**Oh my god! I almost died while typing this chepter. My brains desided to go into the writer's block so I had to gather inspiration almost from nothing. With the beginning of chapter I am hardly satisfied but in the end it got pretty good in my opinion. Anyway it's for you to judge. Btw, all suggestions and ideas over plot are apriciated.**_

_**Cheers from AngelT**_

_**P.S.: Ooops. Forgot disclamer. Anyway, I do not own any the Prince of Persia heroes exept for Azar, Esfandiar, trading guy and a stolen horse. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Warning**

Day changed the night, night came after day. Prince was working non-stop organising things, finding replacement of himself for the time being and doing last preparations for the journey. Dark Prince was just bored and was doing absolutely nothing but just annoying himself and people in surrounding. For those who were getting quite interested in his sparkling personality both Princes created a tale of a long lost and happily found young brother. Not that it was the last option of all but how else could they explain such a similarity between themselves?

Prince of Darkness was walking around Babylon and sadly remembering good times when he and Prince were up to retaking the throne from the Vizier. Well… Prince was up to reclaiming. _He_ had the thoughts of his own. And the plan would be perfect if Farah would not burst in the Mental Realm and…

"Stupid Indian woman." he muttered angrily as more and more frustration was coming over. "This place full of sorrow blah blah blah… Prince could be mine! For crying out loud he was mine!!"

"A kick in a head from a horse still hurts, I assume?" asked polite female voice behind him. Dark Prince turned around and faced his saviour. Sure demon pretended that he does not know her at all.

"And who are you, may I ask?"  
Girl's eyes twinkled with laughter as she looked at him with a head a bit crooked.

"So I see… Pretending not recognising the person once seen is the cheapest trick you can ever use."  
"You told yourself that I have seen you only once. Sure I cannot remember you." answered Dark Prince with only logical reply he could imagine.

"Our Prince has a very good memory."  
Demon froze as a rabbit out of surprise and only managed to squeeze out of himself: "Prince? I do not see the connection…"

"Beware of the Shadowlands, Prince of Darkness. You will find your doom there. As the Prince will." she suddenly said and looked straight into his eyes.

"What the… How do you know…? What are you?!" he grabbed her elbow, willing to get all the answers. Panic. A new feeling for Prince of Darkness. Fearing for his life… That is so human. First time he felt that in Prince when they were still the one and undividable. He could read Prince's thoughts and then felt it. Slight disturbance. A fear. Fear to die.

"I see the weapon of The Sand attached to your arm. I saw it before. And the creature that carried it. I can see the future and I give you the advice. What else do you want?"

"Azar. Who are you? I do not feel Sand in you." said Dark Prince, deep down feeling absolutely sick because he sounded like a good clean princey.

She laughed. Bright and happy, like nothing just happened.  
"Oh I am a human. As you are. I just have the ability to foresee the timeline."

Demon started to get angry. He caught notes of slight arrogance in her tone.  
"_You_ can foresee the timeline? Do not make me laugh. Only the Empress of Time can do that. And she is…"

"Dead. But do not worry. Her place is not empty. I do not really care whether you trust me or not. Pass my words to the Prince." she again smiled. "Your elder brother. _He_ will listen. He always did."

"You want to say you know him, eh?" Dark Prince was willing to take the revenge and put a very sarcastic and offensive tone.  
"Just pass the message. You will see by his reaction. See you, handsome." with that she went away.

"Why you stupid little… I AM _NOT_ ATTRACTED TO YOU!!! Moreover! You are the ugliest woman I have ever seen!" yelled Dark Prince in her direction, hoping Azar will hear him.

He felt absolutely miserable being a human. No power, nothing. He cannot even hide the Daggertail so it has to be dragged on the road behind him. So much desired freedom looks not so bright anymore. Maybe it was bad idea to be separated from the Prince. There he was safe and invulnerable.

And what was he now? A weak human creature. Had to feel emotions he had not felt and did not want to feel at all.

"I hate you, Kaileena… just give me the chance to meet you face to face. Boy you will regret…" he furiously whispered to himself and shuffled in the direction of the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark. Several candles did not give much light either. But it seemed, and so it was, that the man in the room did not really need light. Very carefully he took something from the table. She could not see what. Maybe it was a drink or something.

"Ah… You came." was a satisfied grunt.  
"You called me. How could I not to?"

Silence.  
She did not worry. Her master liked to wait. Time is what he really had. Time…

A sudden movement with hand and golden twirls of sand created a circle in the air. A beautiful city, dawn. And two lonely figures standing on the balcony, overlooking the sea. Arguing. Like twins, only hair of the one was like fire when first sunbeams fell on it.

"Do you see?"  
"Yes. One of them is your…"

An annoyed gesture with hand.  
"Yes, I know. I do not need a reminder from _you_."

The woman bowed head in shame.  
"I am sorry."

"I do accept your apologies. Anyway, _he_ is not our main target. Yet. The man with the red hair, the Prince of Darkness. Pass this to everyone. And _especially_ to the Guardian."

Woman made a bow.  
"As you wish, Master."

"Too soon…Too soon…" whispered the man and a smile touched his lips for a second.

**_Is it me or the chapter looks really cheap? Hmm... I really tried to do my best but my inspiration fades away like myst. I have some good scenes in my head but they all have to be connected together somehow.(jumps up and down trying to catch flying around ispiration) Anyway, I still hope you will enjoy this chapter._**

**_AngelT_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Talk**

Chilly wind was blowing from the harbour. Usually it was getting lost and died between narrow streets of Babylon. But the Palace stood high above and nothing prevented the breeze from twirling around high walls, peeking in every chamber, telling to people that the new day had come.

Prince was enjoying himself on the open balcony. In the years he learned to treasure every little moment of peace and tranquillity that occurred. Soon, in several hours, they will leave Babylon. For how long? And will they return? Will they find Farah and Esfandiar? Too many questions and no answers. Yet.

The sound of drawn aside silk curtain disturbed the pleasurable silence.  
"Ah… What weather… Perhaps I would even sing, but you know, I cannot. Gods did not gift you with that talent."

"Oh how clever." was somewhat bored reply. "You affords to abuse me are becoming funnier and funnier every day."  
Dark Prince crossed hands on chest and frowned in the same slight annoyance as his brother did just a second ago.

"I… Just…"  
"Aha! Nothing to reply? You are really loosing shape if I may call it that way."

Annoyance changed with anger.

"Loosing shape?! Me?! Let me say you something, dear Prince. I do _not_ have _other_ choice. My actions, as my lips are sealed by the promise I made in exchange for freedom."

"And what kind of freedom is that? You _hate_ to be human. You _feel_ that you become weaker and weaker every day by learning something from my _real_ life."

Demon dropped himself in one of the chairs that were standing on the terrace. Face suddenly got a bitter expression as he turned in the direction of the sea, overlooking the horizon.

"Tell me, Prince… How would you feel? Being locked from the outside world, like in a tomb, unable to take a breath, to see… To sleep and wait the moment that will never come?"

Prince crooked head a bit as a mild wind played in his hair. A venomous answer was ready to roll down his tongue but something prevented the reaction. The ruler of Persia did not see his former alter – ego in such strange mood before.

"You may think that I was just a parasite, Sand Creature…You will be right. And I admit it. Moreover, those were sweet days and if I had I chance I would not doubt to return them. But I willed to live as much as you did. Perhaps that is why you survived for so long."

Prince poured some sweet wine to himself and asked a little but meaningful to him question.  
"Why?"

Dark Prince turned to him and smirked.

"For a mighty ruler you think too slow and narrow. I was a living creature, though maybe _you_ decided to think of me as a pile of sand. Or mindless monsters like those you met in Azad. Anyway, I enjoyed live, feeling a fresh air, ability to stretch muscles, to walk… Ah… The pleasure. And then you… "

His counterpart took a little swig from the golden cup.  
"Took it all away."

"Exactly! Mental Realm was my last chance. I would battle you, fool you and overtake your mind. If not that brat…"  
"Watch your language!" sounded a warning.

"Boo hoo. I am all trembly and squeaky. You will not harm me just because you need me."  
Prince seemed to ponder a bit.

"Well… It does not mean I cannot hit you… But the other thing interests me."  
"Feel absolutely free to say it out loud."

"You are now revealing all your plans. That sounds strange."  
"A bit suspicious, are we?" Dark Prince stood up and yanked cup from his brother. "Give me that. You are not alone in here."

With one gulp demon drank wine leaving Prince somewhat amused by his barbarian manners. Dark Prince raised one eyebrow and laughed. The face expression of his ex – owner was too precious to simply ignore it.

"Let me remind you of one person that had a wonderful vacation on the Island of Time running around and yelling out loud offensive retorts like 'Slaughter!!' and the most cheapest one you could imagine 'You must be honoured to die by my sword!'. Really, Prince…"

There could be seeable a little blush on the cheeks of the actual person being meant above.  
"Let me put it that way. I was rather young and frustrated person."

"Hmm… really? You are talking like you are already turning to dust. "  
Prince again looked at the sky.

"Dawning. If you really want to catch some sleep you better do it now. When the sun completely comes up we are leaving the Palace."  
Dark Prince did sour face.

"I prefer you talking with me like with a grownup person, not a three year old baby. As I told before you spent too much time amongst… "  
Demon found himself speaking in the thin air as Prince was already away.

"He is too arrogant, isn't he?" muffled Dark Prince and went inside.

_**Now now... That was the short one. But as they say, better short then nothing, so here goes... Nothing to comment in particularly. Just enjoy. And review. Will happy be me... Argh! Star Wars Battlefront mutiliates mind! I am starting to talk like Yoda!**_

_**AngelT**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Awakening**

"All hail the Prince of Persia!" sounded above the crowd. It was early morning and the sun was shyly peaking from the behind the horizon.

Hundreds of people stood on the quay and on the streets nearby. Prince felt uneasy. It looked like they thought he will never return. To be honest he was starting to doubt over that himself. Mission looked difficult. Moreover, Dark Prince was hiding something, that was obvious. Sometimes prince felt almost unsatisfied that irritating demon broke free. It would be easier to scare him inside. As a human in flesh and blood Prince of Darkness did not show any respect to his royal person. As that demon actually did it before!

A vague wave with hand should have given the crowd impression of being appreciated. Then Prince turned away and scanned the deck searching for his alter – ego. Dark Prince was on the back, searching someone in the crowd.

"Strange… Who he searches for?"

Attentively he was overlooking the crowd. There she was. Pretended that did not look in his direction just a second ago. What goal she tries to achieve by almost stalking him?

"You little brat… What do you want?" hissed Dark Prince more to himself. Azar raised head and in her eyes he saw great unsatisfaction and anger. So she knows that he did not pass the message? Red – haired demon stretched lips in the dirtiest grin he had in the arsenal. Azar got slightly red and rose little fist in the air, shaking it a bit.

"Ow… Are we angry?" asked narrowed emerald eyes.  
"I thought of you better." answered angry frown of gorgeous thin eyebrows.

"Too bad. If you can foresee the future then you'd supposed to know I will not even move a finger to say something to that royal turkey."  
That she surely could not understand but Dark prince hoped Azar had got the main idea.

And then he felt it. A whisper in his head, the Language of The Sands which only Time Creatures could speak and understand.  
"_The Empress watches you; you do too many mistakes, dear Prince. Beware."_

"_What?"_ he got somewhat furious. _"You know, like I care. And whoever you are, pass to dear Empress that I am not a goat to be watched like that."_

"_So who now behaves like a royal turkey?"_  
There was a great pause while eyes of Dark Prince were crawling somewhere on his forehead.

It could not be…  
"_Azar!! You are the child of the Sands! Spying for Kaileena?"_

While saying that he watched young woman. But she did not pay attention to him completely. Now her eyes were centred on the Prince.

"So… It was not her. Then who? _Somebody watches me_!" in anger he slashed the Daggertail on one of the wooden constructions. And immediately a suppressed scream left his mouth as it felt like his arm was tearing in pieces.

With the corner of the eyes Prince saw some movement behind and turned around just to see his brother falling on the knees and clutching fingers round mutilated arm that started to bled heavily.

Some sailor ran to him, trying to put bandage but Dark Prince pushed him away. Pain and blood… The pleasure. He put his fingers in the red warm puddle and strange shivers ran up his body.

With eyes full of horror Prince watched the scene. He is obsessed, a maniac!  
"Lift the anchor! Now!" he commanded under his breath.

Dark Prince laughed and watched his fingers. Golden twirls around them appeared from nothing. Skin on the hand and lower arm started to get black and gold patterns burst out from nowhere.

And then it stopped.

Prince, who was even more then terrified now, ran and dragged demon away from the blood, constantly drying his fingers and wounds on arm.

"You… Bastard…" he muffled and tried to push Prince away. "I could come back… Once again…"  
"Do not be so pathetic. You cannot be what you once were. And even if you could… What will it bring? There are no Sands, you will die."

"You know nothing about me! How come you be so sure?"  
Prince ignored angry and insulting intonation coming from his alter – ego who he had just saved. Again.

"You are weak. Go and lie down, we sailed off."

It felt like he was speaking with Esfandiar. Dark Prince was still under affection so he barely could understand when he exactly was. Carefully Prince helped his counterpart to stand up and lead to the captain's room which was divided on two parts. One was for him and second one for his son. Little Esfandiar already at such young age was interested in sailing and father often took him for little trips from one coast to another. With a smile Prince stroked wooden ship, a copy from 'Rostam' which he made for Esfandiar during one of their trips.

"I am sorry but that is the only available free space on the ship, so I hope you will not mind." he said mildly, dropping Dark Prince on the bed. An annoyed grunt was the reaction.

"Of course I will! But later… You saw? I was… I turned…"  
"Hush… I saw. And I did not like it. For now rest. I will come later to check you."

"I am honoured and disgusted at the same time." was the venomous reply and then demon closed eyes.

…_Prince!..._  
…_I am not…_

…_Where is he?..._  
…_I do not know… He is somewhere here… I will get you out…_

…_Please hurry up… I am scared…_  
…_You?! I thought you were one hard – boiled…_

…_Too late!!!!!..._

Screams of pain and death. Cold fear in his own heart.

…_Did you choose the name?..._  
…_The name?..._

…_Every human has a name. I did…_  
…_I am not a human. And I will never be!..._

Female laughter of like she heard a funny joke.  
_... I did. And so will you…_

_**So here it is, another chapter. And because only few people read my story I can feel free to say some thoughts over fiction writing. It is a bit offensive that nobody reads you. When you put a story here, on you hope that others will read it, comment and help to improve. That's what I also hoped for. I, f.e. do not see with what my plot is weaker then others**  
**here. So when I started to post story, I was really hoping that people will help me. But as I see fan fiction readers only concentrate on people they know. That is pretty sad, I must say.**_

_**AngelT**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Searched And Found**

"So…. We go here… Wait…. Nord – West to this point… " desperately Dark Prince was drawing lines on the Prince's sailing map. It was late evening and the ship was rather quiet. Sometimes Prince was leaving captain's room for a while to check whether everything was allright and if somebody needed help. He had to recruit young and inexperienced sailors as his previous crew died along with 'Rostam'. Right now, royal person was sitting on the other side of the table and slowly but progressively started to loose his patience.

"You were yelling that you do know where the Shadowlands are. Well? All I see is a spoilt map of the seaways with….What did you draw here?? Bird?"

If for some reason Prince thought that his brother will diplomatically silence, he did a mistake. At first carrot – head flashed with eyes, then, like a dog, raised upper lip, showing white teeth and fangs that were tiny bit longer then those of a regular human. Another mark of who he really once was.

"A bird.** Bird!!! **I am sitting here for gods know how long, breaking my brains and using all twenty senses to find that darn place and all I get is a statement that it is a bird!!! You ungrateful, arrogant freak!!! Search yourself!!!" with that demon threw spoilt map in Prince's face. Man easily avoided it and looked at the paper again.

"Looks like a seagull to me…. Anyway, all I wanted to say – you were trying to prove that Shadowlands are easily found if you are a Sand Creature. Now I see a completely different picture."

Dark Prince produced a growl that mostly would be expected from lion, not human.

"I feel them but they escape from me. Understand?? Every time when I feel we are getting close, they seem to run away."  
"_Run away??_"

Red – haired demon silenced for a second, trying to find something similar in the memory of the Prince, he partly absorbed.  
"It is like… Like… Floating Islands. Yes! Floating Islands. You remember those?"

Oh Prince remembered those! Some seven years ago, when he was still desperately searching for the way to cheat fate and get rid from Dahaka, Prince stumbled across the legend of Floating Islands. For some reason he thought that maybe there lays the answer to all his problems and troubles. Return to Babylon and talk with father seemed to be so close…. Three months Prince tried to reach the shore of the mystic lands. But every time he was getting close, islands seemed to go further and further away from him. Finally Prince came to the conclusion that it is not what he seeks and the answer waits for him somewhere else.

"Wait a second!!! If those lands are the same as Floating Islands…. We will never be able to reach them!!"

"Now now, dear Prince. You seem to be getting nervous. Shadowlands stay were they are. But send me some kind of illusions. Mix me. I do not understand why and how. But I have one idea in my mind. So give me new map and get out of here!"

Prince could not make his eyes bigger then they were now.  
"I beg your pardon?!"

"Can I have some privacy here?? Or you like a beloved mother of me will…"  
"I am going already!"

As soon as Prince closed the door behind himself, Dark Prince reached to the medallion on his neck.  
"I cannot do this… But you… You do not lie. Then show me!"

Very slowly, like against its will, the jewel started to glow. Then a thin stream of the Sand appeared as if the crest engraving suddenly started to cry. Sand fell on the map and drew a line on the yellowish paper. It ended nowhere, plain space. But probably there was the land both men desperately desired to reach. One to save his family and himself, second one… What did he want? Freedom? Yes. Independence? Yes.

..._Love…_

Hand with the medallion stopped in the middle air. Somewhat surprised and amused dark Prince looked around. Surely he was alone. But who said it then?

"Love? Oh please… I do not need love. It makes you weaker, takes the power away. It…" halfway demon stopped, understanding he again talks to himself. Like Prince.

"Ugh, I am going to be sick!"  
"So. This is a correct way. You are hundred percent sure." asked Prince looking at his broadly smiling twin some fifteen minutes later.

"Absolutely. Follow this course and we will kiss the so desired land in no time."  
Prince was full of vague suspicions which could be seeable in his eyes.

"You were so struggling to find the Lands. And now, in a matter of minutes, I receive a map with coordinates. What to think about that?"  
"I am one lucky person." followed the answer.

"Then, for your own sake, you better hope we will reach the shore in no time." was somewhat dangerous advice.  
"I will pray non-stop, my dear beloved relative."

As usual, the last phrase flew into nothing as the Prince sped off to give new directions to the navigator, a young boy, who probably just learned to say 'mama'.

"Raise the main sail! Course is North - North – East!" was heard from the upper deck.

Dark Prince just sighed and went to his quarters. When he sat on a bed a toy horse fell from the shelf above. He took it and attentively looked. Then threw away. A little box with two letters 'PP'.

"Let us see… Who can that be?" smirked the demon. "No, really? You think it is Prince of Persia? I spot a giant originality here."  
Very carefully he opened box and saw…

"Drawings??"

A pile of papers lay there. Overdrawn with black ink, some of them also coloured with red and blue at some points. Pictures could be qualified as pretty good. Farah, little boy with a toy horse, Prince himself and… Dark Prince narrowed eyes. Tall black figure, mutilated by spikes and golden sand patterns, flock of smoke instead of hair… And the face. Dirty grinning in victory. Over what? Without even understanding what he does, demon hid drawings in a box and went out. He needed a fresh air. But before closing the door he took little wooden horse, sadly lying on the ground and put it back. Next thought was that he acts disgusting and so Prince – style.

"Eww!! I really must do something about myself!! I am turning into sentimental cry-baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Milord, seems that they finally had found the way to our shores." said the woman calmly, brushing long blond, almost white, strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. I do know it. Is everything ready?"  
"Yes. The crew is ready. And according to your plan…"

Silent laughter filled the room.  
"Make Prince believe he came back in his worst nightmare. But do not forget who our main target is. For now."

"Yes milord, the red – haired man."  
She wanted already to leave the chamber when the same mild voice stopped her.

"Demon can be killed, I need only his medallion. Prince must be unharmed. Relatively unharmed, perhaps. But not dead. Now go."  
"Yes, milord."

_**Updaaaaaaate!!!! I never thought the day will come!!! But it did! Thanks for new reviews. I am very happy you liked the story. Kelsie, do not be a lazy piglet and review too. You raise my persentage, lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review.**_

_**Your AngelT**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Circle Had Locked**

The storm came out of nowhere. That is, at least, like Prince saw it in his perspective. In a matter of seconds the sky turned black and the first heavy raindrops fell on the deck. The atmosphere on the ship was full with tension, sailors were afraid. Prince tucked himself in brown long gown and put the hood on the head to protect himself a bit. The blows of wind were whistling in his ears, so Prince had to scream to be heard.

"This storm shows us no mercy!! We shall respond in kind!! Reef the mainsail!!"  
Somewhere deep down in his memory sounded a warning.

…_The history repeats itself…_  
The figure emerged behind him, dressed in the same gown as Prince was. But hood did not cover the head of the man.

"You said it once." remarked a tired voice. Dark Prince did not look well. As soon as they took course on the Shadowlands, demon felt uneasy and somewhat weak. Dark spots under eyes, loss of weight… He could not sleep or eat. Strange feeling. It was as Dark Prince feared for his life. But who was after him? Intuition was telling the man he will know it sooner than he'd will to.

"So you also noticed it." stated Prince, half – turning head to his brother. "How come? You did not exist at that…"  
He got rudely interrupted.

"Please, Prince. Do not be a fool. I share your memory. Partly, though. Particular moments of your childhood, Azad, Island of Time… Probably Shadee's arriving brought great impression as even I can remember every detail of that day."

"My whole crew died there. Each of them."  
"You are dangerous to the sea - travellers. Each crew you hire dies in no time." was somewhat poisonous remark.

Dark Prince did not get a reply as his counterpart was distracted by the sailor, that approached them.

"My Prince, the weather is bad, the fog fell on the water and we barely can see ahead of us. Maybe it is better to stop?"  
"Continue this course. We do not have much time to stop and we surely cannot turn back." he pet boy's shoulder. "I believe in you."

The face Dark Prince did could be pictured under a name "Kill me for overhearing _this_!!"  
"You cannot be a wise ruler if you do not pay any attention to the people around you. Each one of them deserves some part of you."

"Too cheap for me even to react." was the unsatisfied grumble. Next second Dark Prince gasped and fell on the deck, trying to avoid a burning flying arrow that would hit him right in head if not that famous 'Prince' reflexes he gained.

"What was that????" he yelled, jumping on feet again. Fear in Prince's eyes was the answer. More arrows fell on the deck, people tried to stop fire from spreading further. And then they both saw it. A boat with two eyes on the fodder and little glowing yellow dots everywhere. Eyes. Of the Sand Monsters. A faint sob was heard near. Dark Prince turned head just to see Prince in some kind of trance staring in front of him.

"Wake up and fight!!!!" demon grabbed the cloth on his brother's chest. No reaction. "You want them to kill you?! Wake up!!" finally he took courage and smacked Prince right in the face. No lightning or Kaileena's voice cursing him came on; just Prince muttered something and thought lightened his eyes again.

"I am sorry, this is too much to…"  
"No time for all those nonsense, Prince! The ship is getting closer. So you better prepare."

And indeed. Not a minute passed by and both ships touched with borders. The silence fell. Prince was looking, Dark Prince, sailors…. Monsters were waiting for someone…

Tall slim figure emerged out of the mist. Long blond hair rested on shoulders and there wasn't much hidden under revealing outfit the strange woman wore. It partly was reminding Prince of Shadee's outfit, with metal constructions around hips, spine and breasts but what surprised him was the presence of material. Silver – white clothes covered her belly, were strapped around neck and were trying to convince one she was wearing a short skirt.

"Not bad…" purred Dark Prince and due to emotional moment slashed a bit with Daggertail. It brought some pain but he was too busy admiring dangerous beauty in front of him.

Leily narrowed eyes and examined both men, standing on the deck, watching her. Too similar to guess which one must die. He supposed to have hair the colour of the fire, but rain makes everything equal. She started to examine faces then. The male more to the right looked younger then his twin to the left and was cleanly shaved. Eyes slid downwards and then she saw it. The weapon of Sand attached to his arm.

Dark Prince was watching every little move of hers and when she lowered long dark eyelashes he understood that woman had recognised her prey. She raised head again, and crystal blue eyes wandered from him to the Prince. A split second and two little ice cubes caught aware look of the green emeralds.

"Kill him." whispered gorgeous red lips.  
"I am doomed." flashed in demon's mind when the first creatures jumped aboard. "Nobody plans to leave me alive…"

He ripped the wet gown off to give himself more freedom. Prince did the same and drew sword.

"Take the sword!" he yelled to his brother. "You cannot fight without anything!"  
"I have the Daggertail."

To answer was easier then to put it in practice. The Sand Weapon was slowing him down, bringing pain, taking ability to fight properly. Soon he was dragged away from the Prince and pushed in the corner. Prince was too busy trying to break through the wall of enemies himself so he simply did not have time for his alter – ego.

"I do not want to die! It is not time yet! I am not free!!" screamed Dark Prince, blocking several swords with the deadly chain. His palm was bleeding steadily, for holding sharp blades and pain was weakening him.

…_Free your mind and accept the gift I give you…_  
Demon's eyes became larger as he again heard Kaileena's voice in his head.

"What do you want??"  
…_Free your mind. I am trying to help you… It is not time for you to die. The journey is only at the beginning…_

"What must I…"Suddenly several sand monsters turned into nothing and Dark Prince found himself in the middle of the golden hurricane. The Sand Stream hit him right in the chest and for a second he felt sharp pain in every muscle of the body. Sand twirls started from the tips of his fingers, went up and up, leaving behind black, like charcoal, skin and golden patterns, like scars from the battle. Dark figure stood up from the deck and arrogant smile curved his lips.

"Finally."

Prince was on the other side of the deck when he heard male screaming something. Intonation was hopeless and full of pain but a second later some movement started on the upper - deck. Then Prince heard it. A whistling sound of the Daggertail. Or Dark Prince became too desperate to fight his way through and decided to sacrifice with arm, or…

It was more growl of the predator then a war cry. With one powerful blow Dark Prince smashed several enemies with Daggertail, making them disappear and turn to what they came from. Sand. Not even for a second he stopped or paid attention to anyone of his victims. Finally he reached the spot where Prince desperately tried to get out of the enemy circle.

In five slashes everything was over. Dark Prince raised hand to slash the only figure that remained in front of him when he heard the human exclaiming.

"You do not!!"  
Hand stopped in the middle air and slowly went down.

"Prince." it was some kind of statement. Or perhaps a secret word… As after pronouncing the last letter Dark Prince fell on the deck, exhausted as his body was shaking from Sand slowly leaving it and sinking back in the medallion. To Prince it seemed like sand went straight into his brother's chest. He kneeled down and carefully shook him.

"Are you…"

Last words stuck somewhere in the throat as he saw the ship of the Woman in White, that some time ago seemed to sail away, satisfied with destruction it brought, heading straight to them on the full speed. With eyes as big as coins Prince grabbed his alter – ego, who was just starting to understand what happens around and pushed him in the water.

"Meet me there!"

As fast as he could, Prince ran around the ship trying to find survivors. None. All dead. He just wanted to jump in the water when his ship got hit. Loud creaking noise, floor breaking under his feet… Blow in the head. With bleeding forehead Prince fell in the water. If he stayed conscious this thought probably could come in his mind.

…_Just like then…_

_**Oh God I updated! And produced a pretty big chapter for my standarts. A new hero is revealed, disclaimer follows. I do not own any Prince of Persia stuff exept for the Girl in White. But I really wished I owned both hot Princes. Lol. Enjoy.**_

_**AngelT**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghosts of The Past**

He found himself on a sandy shore. Prince shook head, which had brought a great pain. He remembered being wounded… Before the ship turned to nothing and sank he fell in the water… And even before that…

"Dark Prince is still somewhere there!"  
Prince ran in the water, overlooking the calm sea. Nothing was left on its surface. No ship wreckage, no bodies…

"Aw how charming…"sounded behind his back. The voice sounded weak but still was dripping with sarcasm.

Prince turned around, but legs did not hold him good so he sat in the water. His brother was alive, moreover, he partly curled himself up near the small fire.

"You made fire? You are smarter then I thought… may I ask how?"  
"I prefer to ignore that intonation of yours, my dear Prince. Metal, stone, wood…"

"I see… Can I…" The Prince stopped. It was so strange and new to ask something from a demon that not so long ago was just an annoying part of him. But the fact that Dark prince was now a human being, with his thoughts, wills and emotions, could interact with surrounding and not to wait for Prince's permission anymore…

"Can I join you near the fire?"

He wished to close eyes at the moment Dark Prince looked straight at Prince. A stare of victory shined in green irises. Prince of Persia was asking him, lowest creature of all, for permission!

"It will be my pleasure."

Silently Prince sat near. Both of them were deep in their thoughts. Warmth was slowly taking over their bodies and Dark Prince, who got slightly sleepy, looked around in a surprise. For a split second he thought there was a woman standing on the edge of the cliff. Long dark hair and light blue dress. She seemed to be similar to Azar… But it was too dark to judge. Maybe it was just a vision.

Prince in his turn, was thinking about Farah and Esfandiar. Strange pain settled down in the heart. He wanted to believe they are alive and somewhere wait for him but at the same time he saw blood… What if… What if it was a trick? They were imprisoned in the palace, deep down in catacombs and Prince, like last of the fools, believed they were taken away…

He looked around, trying to shake off the worries for a while. Strange… The colours… Like they are bleached… Disappear… The recognition came a second later.

"No no no!! Cannot be true! Stand up! Stand up!!!!" he shook his alter – ego wildly. "We must go!! There is no time!"  
"What are you…" started demon.

"Colours! Look around! Disappearing! The Dahaka."

Both stood still and slowly turned around. There it was standing. The Guardian of the Timeline. Just like Prince remembered him in the nightmares. Red eyes and the mighty figure, partly hidden in the smoke.

But the monster did not attack. Seemed like he was waiting… or better would be to say, examining?  
_Prince of Darkness._

Like many times before Prince did not understand what Dahaka said. Most strange was that the Guardian was not paying any attention to the ruler of Persia but concentrated on the figure of Prince's all-time opponent. Dark Prince stepped back a little without dropping a word but an expression in the eyes told he understood the beast.

_The Medallion for your life, Prince of Darkness._  
"No, it is mine!" he cried out loud and clutched fingers round the golden crest.

_Your life, Dark one._  
"I have a suggestion…"he turned to the Prince with the eyes full of, not fear, horror. "Run!!!!"

Demon was the first to react on his own proposal and darted off. A weak try. One leap forward and Dahaka stepped on the Daggertail. The Dark Prince, who just started to gain speed, screamed in pain when the deadly chain pulled him back, cutting in his skin and making arm bleeding heavily.

Prince stopped as he did not see his brother following behind. One turn around was enough to see the situation was almost hopeless. Dahaka held in hand the Daggertail, slowly dragging Dark Prince closer and closer. The demon was grabbing everything to slow down the coming death. In his eyes Prince saw a call for help. Again. Why he has to save him? Just because Kaileena is chasing the ghosts, thinking Dark Prince will be the key to surviving of Prince and his family?

"Water… Water… I need water… A waterfall!" Prince exclaimed and a hope lit in his heart. Perhaps Dark Prince was the last person in the world he would trust own life but to carry his death on the shoulders would be too much.

"I will distract him!!! You see the waterfall??? Try to make your way there, it is a safe place!"

A nod followed in agreement. Prince took the sword out and very carefully, almost without breathing, started to walk behind Dahaka's back. So good he had kept the Water Sword all those years ago, when first defeated the Guardian…

"Fine!!! I agree! Take this damn thing away from me! But just do not touch me!" all of a sudden Prince heard his twin screaming.  
…What is he doing?...

"You just take it but I want something in return. You take it, understand? Take. T-A-K-E. But let me go. And Prince also must be free."  
… he is buying me some time…

** AngelT: **_Well... it took long... But my writer's block is kinda mocking me..._  
**(sudden voice coming from nowhere)** _Great! You left a cliffhanger for another month, right? You are sad person!_  
**AngelT:** _What the-_  
**Voice:** _Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and write more. I have some princesaving business to do._**  
AngelT:** (_a second before fainting from horror) I knew some people talk to their characters but...Oh God...(passes out) _


	16. Chapter 16

**The Unexpected Meeting**

The Dahaka seemed to loose his patience. He clutched claws tightly around the Daggertail and started to drag Dark Prince towards himself again. A desperate cry left demon's mouth, as he saw a figure of monster slowly coming closer. The Prince could not wait longer; he straightened back and made a leap to the right.

A sudden sound of the tempered bowstring, the whistle of arrow in air… Three of them hit Dahaka in the chest. The creature growled more in frustration then in pain and pulled arrows out. But it gave Prince enough time to walk behind the Dahaka and with the war cry he seemed to forget long time ago, slashed sword right across the back. The monster growled in pain as his flesh was turning to black smoke and let the demon go. In a matter of seconds everything was over. Slowly breathing Dark Prince stood up.

" I owe you… But you will not receive any 'thanks'." he said grumpy, while trying to wipe the blood away from the injured hand.  
Prince, who was slightly trembling from all the adrenalin and strange fear took something from the ground and raised it in the air.

"You should thank someone else. We were helped. Those arrows are of the Persian steel and handwork."

"A bow is a weapon of the weak, so it was a woman." stated the demon and took the arrow. The same strange feeling… Like the same soul. Or the same creature, like him.

"She is still here…" he whispered and then pulled a cynical and dirty face. "Show yourself so I might thank you!"

The annoying sight of the Prince told that he remembered the phrase indeed. Little shadow separated itself from a nearby rock and moonlight fell on the small female figure in light Indian battle armour. Calm breeze slowly played with long dark hair, dark almond eyes... She could be young Farah… But she wasn't.

"Azar!"

The name left mouths of both Prince's at the same time. Amused and happy from the Persian ruler and somewhat angry and unpleasant from the demon.

With a happy squeak the girl ran to the Prince and he caught her in a tight hug. She brushed her face against his cheek like a little kitten.

"You little witch. I am glad to see you again. And I am so happy to know you are allright after all those attacks…" cheerfully said the Prince and brushed her hair a little bit.

"Oh I am so sorry to interrupt this melodramatic scene that truly made me almost cry but you two seem to know each other and I am eagerly willing to know how and where from!" blurted Dark Prince out, being humiliated with the lack of attention to his person. Still, it puzzled demon, why he was so frustrated that Azar did not even look in his direction.

The girl finally turned her head.

"It is dark and we need to find shelter for the night."  
"We do not have much time." objected Prince. "Farah and Esfandiar are somewhere out there and…"

"Time is the only thing we do have, my Prince." calmly objected Azar. "Both of you are too tired. And a tired warrior is an incapable warrior."

"With all my willing to strangle you both I have to admit I do need a bit of a rest." said Dark Prince in everything showing how terrible he feels to admit his own weakness.

"The cave I found is a bit higher… We have to climb rocks. Will you manage?" she mildly asked the demon and put soft palm on his shoulder.

"Just go to your Prince and leave me alone. Like if I die someone will actually care." snorted Dark Prince but it sounded bitter and tired.

The girl did not answer but just gave him a strange look that brought shiver down the spine. There was pity in those eyes. And something else…like a shine in them.

The climbing did not take long, but Dark Prince felt exhausted so he just dropped on the floor as they entered their temporary hideout. He did not know how much time passed when his ears caught the sound of splashing water. The first reaction was to panic, to run away… Water will kill him...

With the gasp he sat straight just to find Azar near him holding a jug with water and a rag of some kind.

"And what is your intention?" he suspiciously narrowed eyes.  
"Your wound and your blade are needed to be washed. Let me help you."

"I am honoured but no way, the water might be poisoned." the reply of the demon was bathing in venom.  
She settled down near Dark Prince and looked in his eyes.

"What exactly is your problem?"  
"Oh, you are my problem! How did you get here? Why are you here? I do need the answers and I need them now."

"If I be opened with you… Will you, Prince of Darkness, return the favour?"  
"We will see how fair are _you_, little woman."

Azar hugged her knees and bowed head a little. This was a silent invitation. Dark Prince accepted it without any objections.  
"How come you know my brother?"

"A brother?" Azar's eyes lightened with laughter.  
"_I_ am asking questions here."

"We met in Babylon… Shortly after the Vizier perished. I came there… Not by my own will, though."  
"Sounds too familiar." grumbled the demon and hissed when she carefully poured water over his wounds.

"Too true, Dark Prince. My Father was killed; my sister and I were brought to Babylon by…"  
"…the evil Vizier, for the purpose unknown to you and to your elder sister Farah. Am I right?"

There was a short pause while Azar was carefully washing every little wound on demon's arm. It took her a little while to gather strength. Dark Prince felt she was struggling with doubts.

"Yes… I am the youngest in the family. My brother was killed long ago in a battle led by Persian Prince." she silenced for a second. "Your brother. I am not angry though… They both fought for what they believed in. That is the way of the true warrior."

Then she continued the story with a voice jingling from nerves and own worries.

"After Babylon was freed, Farah had found me. She told what happened with her… And she told about the Prince. And about their feeling towards each other. I had foreseen it but I still was happy for her. There was always something strange in Farah, you know?"

Dark Prince raised an eyebrow in a question.

"Some sadness, like she always missed something but never knew herself what. Now I understand that it was the vague memory of the one she found; and then lost after the Grand Rewind. "

The demon opened the mouth to ask something else but Azar put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh… Too much to ask, too little strength to carry on. Rest for now, I will not go away anymore."

She wanted to stand up but the next moment the demon raised healthy hand and clutched around her wrist. Azar stopped and looked at him with those touchy eyes of hers. Carefully Dark Prince pulled her closer to him and, when she least expected it, pressed his lips against hers. The reaction of the girl was remarkable; she pulled back in fear, so his lips only gently slid over hers, and then Azar ran away, leaving the demon heavily confused and angry at himself for a strange sudden urge he did not manage to suppress.

**Dark Prince:** _Awww... You broke your personal record of writing like the last loser._  
**Me:**_Well... I kinda got inspiration..._  
**Dark Prince:** _Right, to make me look like an idiot. I couldn't even kiss a girl normally! Why do I actually have to kiss her?! I am Prince of Darkness, not a sentimental sissy!!_  
**Me: **_Because I want you so, and if you do not shut your refrigirator, my revenge will be sweet..._  
**Dark Prince:** _You did not see the last of me!_  
**Me:**_ I bet... To readers, enjoy and comment, almost nobody does, but I at least hope I am read, lol. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Kittens, Claws And Frustration**

Next morning when Dark Prince woke up, he surely did not find Azar near himself, like she was planning. Perhaps the girl got too scared by his offensive behaviour. Maybe an excuse would help…

"What in the name of Prince am I thinking about??" he shook head wildly and decided to push everything on being too sleepy and unconcentrated.

The sun tried to break through majority of the clouds but kept failing. His brother and Azar were sitting near the fire and chatted about something. As soon as Dark Prince crawled out of the cave they stopped and turned to him.

"Pardon? Why such stares? Did I do anything wrong?" the demon raised one eyebrow and pulled lip.

Prince of Persia slowly stood up, all so royal and indescribably arrogant, as Dark Prince would say, and clutched his fingers around demon's wrist.

"For a word."

Prince of Darkness got dragged in nearby bushes.  
"I heard of your doing yesterday, are you out of your mind?"

"May I ask why are you playing a father to me?" was shot a question in return as Dark Prince started to get relatively angry.  
"She is a young woman of a royal blood and is not used to a street habits you possess." answered Prince curtly and narrowed eyes.

"Oooh…. So that what it is all about… I do remember one young Prince staring at the chest of one particular young Princess during one very interesting quest… And if my, oh I am deeply sorry, your memory does not play tricks with me now… She had stopped objecting rather soon."

Prince's cheeks started to blush as he mixed and rolled with eyes.

"I was twenty. And in the palace where I lived…"  
"Dear daddy strongly disagreed of your early interactions with women."

Persian Prince chocked in his own objections and gave brother a furious stare.  
"The talk…is over. I suggest you behave, from now on."

"Try me." was brash answer.

Prince just sighed deeply. It was always impossible to talk with his alter ego. As before, when he was still one with him, as after, when Dark Prince got free. Truly a bastard, he was too charming and charismatic to be angry with for a long time and Prince was hoping that Azar will not get in his trap soon enough. At least maybe then, Prince deeply hoped, he will not need to explain those two primary rules of The Sacred Night. On the other hand, Farah will get more then angry if she will know Prince did not look good after her younger sister. Then again, her sister can take care of herself and those two definitely have some sort of bond between each other…

Dark Prince watched changing of expressions on his brother's face and then decided to leave him alone. It was a perfect time to poke some 'needles' in Azar, while she was alone.

The girl sat quietly all alone and stared in the fire. She looked so lonely that for a second a strange feeling lit inside demon's heart. But he immediately killed it at as any human emotion, except for such as lust and anger, were regarded by Dark Prince as humiliation of himself.

He dropped near Azar and attentively looked at her profile, enlightened by the fire. A beautiful creature… Creature… Strange feeling came over him once again. That odd similarity was strangely attaching Dark Prince to this young girl.

"Azar, I am asking you for the third time. What are you? I feel that there is more you need to say."  
Angry look of dark eyes.

"I am a human, and I told you that before. Now, go away and leave me alone."  
A smirk crawled on his lips.

"Do you really think I will take orders from a little girl like you?"  
"I am not little! I am twenty and I…"

"Oh… The little girl has claws and she does not afraid to use them. Show me what you got."

With an angry face Azar rolled back and grabbed a short sword that was dangling on her hip. A scream left her mouth as she threw herself forward, aiming to his legs. A good tactics. Against someone else.

A slash of chain in the air, smothered scream of pain. Azar grabbed her arm where the blades dug deep in her skin and touched the bone. Dark Prince dragged her to himself and curled free arm around girl's waist.

Blood from her wounds was dripping on his mutilated arm as his fingers were gently playing with her long silk hair.

"Next time, kitten, you will be more careful and thoughtful, before bringing out an idea of sharping your little claws."  
"I hope Shiva will punish you for all your doings."

"He punished me enough by bringing you here, kitten."  
An angry hiss was the answer.

"My name is Azar Mughal and let me go! Your presence disgusts me."  
Dark Prince untucked the Daggertail from her arm and pushed young girl away.

"Well too bad! You have to stick with me till all of this is over. Regard it then as _your _punishment."  
Swallowing tears she wandered away, to clean the wounds.

"Bitch." muttered demon and started to clean the blades.

Prince, who watched the whole scene, just shook his head. Those two were too extreme in making acquaintance with each other. But if to remember his own and Farah's behaviour all those years ago in Azad… Maybe they are not doing so bad after all.

It was only one day behind and Prince already started to think that he finds himself in the middle of children playground. Just like he watched Esfandiar playing with other kids.

"I am really getting old." he admitted sadly.

* * *

**Me: **_It took me almost a month!!! But I still did it! _ _Thanks, Decorinne, I am glad you so like it. My native language is Russian._  
**Dark Prince:**_ Omg! I thought the day will never come. I am fairly satisfied with the chapter though._  
**Me:**_ What kind of a sadist are you?? You like hurting innocent women?_  
**Dark Prince: **_She is surely not innocent and I doubt she is yet a woma..._  
**Me:**_ Hush already! For your own sake. I hope you will like a chapter. It has a comic relieve. At least I think it does._


	18. Chapter 18

**I UPDATED!!!! I did it!! Thanks for reviews, I will try to update sooner. I am just busy with hell of other stuff. (hits herself) Reviews are appreciated. A lot :P Cheers to everyone.  
**

**  
The Climbing**

The day was passing by and none of them came out with any sort of plan. Not that Dark Prince was trying or anything. Who will plan his own death? After all, that is what for The Empress resurrected him. To die again. And this time – for sure. So our touchy gentle Prince will not suffer from nightmares.

A snicker left demon's mouth. He had never bothered Prince since then. All three years Dark Prince was sleeping, staying in Oblivion, if he may call it like that. And then everything went so fast… Being a human was funny at first. The food, the drinks… All the other aspects brought less happiness. Being sick, being weak from wounds and unable to recover as there is no Sand. Being attracted to a kid. What, for crying out loud did he do to this world? Oh, wait. He wanted to slaughter half of Babylon and rule himself. Is this so bad?!

A slap in the back of the head. Prince surely was not so tolerant.  
"Any ideas yet?"

"Don't you see me thinking?" answered red – haired demon, being rather annoyed. "Now, buzz off, you are interfering in my privet space."

"You don't dare to speak with me in such a tone." his brother was not in a mood for playing games. "Farah and Esfandiar are out there, and the time is running. I suggest you start using your brains."

Dark Prince just grinned and watched grey dull sky, reflecting in the blades of his deadly weapon.

An hour later The Prince decided to move out. They still had no plan but to sit and do nothing was not in Persia ruler's style. The decision was made. They had to climb onto the cliff and settle down there. Demon did not like that. Nobody listened. Prince, he was just… Prince. Ears stuffed with his own supermajority and pride. Azar… She was ignoring him completely. Her anger was funny to watch. She just kept doing blank stare every time when her eyes met his brash grin. As the matter of fact, she was sending signals for feeling something towards the demon. Unless that is how Dark Prince saw it.

The climbing started. The Prince of Darkness tried his best to keep up with the others but the Daggertail was obviously slowing him down… as was Azar, whose round appetite bum was in front of him for a while already. Soon the demon felt exhausted. He crawled on one of the multiple edges of the cliff and settled down there.

"I do not care what are you going to do or say, but I am taking a break here."

Prince frowned. Azar, his girl, overlooked the Dark Prince from top to toe and turned to her brother – in – law.  
"He is tired, let him be."

"Good one, woman… hey Prince, show some tolerance, as you are such a mighty ruler…" that was said way too mockingly to receive it as a compliment. Prince hissed something between his teeth and settled down. Azar found her place to the left of Dark Prince. A bit higher though.

So… he started staring. That was fun. First she ignored. Then she blushed, got red and finally spurted.  
"Cut it out."

"What?"  
"Cut it out!!"

The demon wiggled eyebrows. Sounds like a good way to kill time…

"I am not doing anything."  
"You are staring. Why are you staring?"

_Because you are pretty. And there is something about you, dear Azar, which makes us even…_

Let the girl think a bit… let her be scared, feel uneasy knowing that he suspects something, be unsettled. And when she expects it less, Prince of Darkness will strike. And her secret will come on the surface. For now… Let us just play. Dark Prince looked up and saw Prince turning his head away. His shoulders were trembling of uncontrollable laughter.

_Ah… So you do remember, dear sibling._

"Maybe I have my motives." The phrase was addressed to Azar, who started to feel seemingly uncomfortable. She crossed legs and some moment later locked arms on the chest.

"Your motives? And they are?"  
"Oh… Must I tell?"

Pause. The girl is smart. She thinks. She tries to predict the outcomes. Little frown between the eyebrows. She miserably fails.

"The talk is over. And stop staring, sand creature."  
"Uh uh uh… How gentle we are when it comes to a bit of thinking."

The Prince watched those two from his rest place. Impossible funny. Yet somewhat scary to see his youth repeating itself right in front of his eyes. Dark Prince. The phrases he says, the stares he 'shoots' in Azar… It is just like him, all those years ago in Azad.

"_What?"_  
"_Stop staring at me!"_

"_I do not stare."_  
"_Why are you staring at me like that?"_

Farah had never remembered it. Prince did. He carried this little silly memory through the battles, on the Island of Time, jumping on the rooftops of burning Babylon. Strange… A painful grunt broke the stream of his thoughts. Prince looked over the edge. His twin was rubbing a bruise on the arm and furiously staring at the girl. Azar threw a stone in him. The Prince shook head. Perhaps the young generation still differs.

"Ok, people. The break is over. We must reach the top of the cliff before the sun sets."  
"And why is that?" surely the demon could not silence. Seemed like his goal in life was to have last word for himself.

"I do not think you are willing to meet some exotic inhabitants of this island. And let's hope there is waterfall near. The Dahaka can wait anywhere for your skin."

The argument was good enough for Dark Prince to pick up the climbing once again. It didn't silence him, however. Some things are just too major to be changed.

* * *

**Me:** _Ok... You see, I did update..._  
**Dark Prince:** _That's it. I am changing the author._  
**Me:** _What?! But... But I will write... I did not abandon..._  
**Dark Prince:**_Oh yeah?! You promised previous time! And to who you pay all your attention?? Who in the name of Sands are Ian Trent and Jackie Estacado?!_**  
M****e:** _None of your business. I will write. You are still amongst my favourite characters. Do not worry..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Here am I.(smile) I am really sorry for everybody who was waiting for so long and I am very happy that you were and are still waiting. I can asure you I will not abandon this story and will finish it. Thanks for your patience, I hope you like this chapter and as always, reviews, comments and suggestions are highly welcomed. Cheers! **

**  
The Story**

The room was wrapped in the darkness like in a blanket and even candles could not manage to send away the night. Somewhere from behind the doors a soft smothered cry of a child was heard. However the man on the stone throne did not seem to pay attention to any of it. Thoughtful expression was wandering in his green eyes as he stared in the looking glass. A beautiful mirror that blinked and reflected all colours of the rainbow. Right now it showed The Prince and his protégé climbing the rock. They were smart. And very careful. Somewhere deep down inside the man actually admired it, to his own disgust and disappointment. The crying did not stop and the male frowned in great irritation and stood up. Red mantel was shoved aside as he marched in the small chamber behind wooden doors from where the crying was heard. In a big cage sat a woman with little child, who was burying his face in mother's belly while crying. The woman looked more then angry but very gently tried to hush her child. The boy lifted head a bit and stared at the person in front of him. Clear blue eyes that were even shinier because of crying, met fierce emerald ones.

"Let me go… I want to my Dad…"  
The man smirked sarcastically and reached to stroke boy's head. Little guy sobbed but took the bravery to avoid his hand.

"We all want to that 'Dad', don't we?"  
The woman moved forward. She was slightly trembling and male knew it was not fear that driven her.

"You filthy animal… The Gods will punish you for your doings. How low can you fall to hold an innocent child in a cage like he is the lowest of the beasts?!"

"Even an innocent child may ruin the careful plan I was building." The male smiled charmingly and turned to the kid.  
"Do you want to hear a story?"

His eyes were hypnotising and the little boy came closer. A kid is always a kid. Trusting and innocent. He was once like this. Long time ago. Before he had learned of a terrible betrayal.

"There once was a boy. Long time ago. He was always alone. He, unlike you, never had daddy or mommy to run to. He lived all alone in big cold palace and his playmates were big bad monsters. The boy never knew better and he thought that it all must be like this. That he must be alone. But the time had passed and a scary power woke up inside him. A power that allowed to look in the Time and to see the things others cannot."

Little boy in front of him listened attentively. He got carried away with the mild voice and even calls of his mother did not help him to stop listening.

"The boy then wondered of his own existence. He grew up and knew that there must be someone who let him live. The boy searched and he had found. And what he saw made him very angry. Very angry."

The kid in front of the man did big eyes.  
"Why he got angry?"

The male smirked in amusement and then his smirk turned to grim smile.  
"Because he saw what he was looking for. His family. But they were not thinking about him. His father killed his mother."

Little boy started to cry. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and little lips trembled in sadness.  
"Why he did that?"

Man if front of him closed eyes for a second.  
"Because he wanted to change his fate."

There was a smothered gasp in the other side of the cage. The woman suddenly got pale and bit her lip. The male looked at her for a second and she could swear she never saw such hatred in anyone's eyes before. Then all of a sudden he opened the door and grabbed her son's hand. She screamed and tried to reach out but time seemed to freeze and she could do nothing about it. The man took her child fro the cage and said something to him. She saw how the boy nodded quickly. Tears were running down her cheeks as she felt she could do nothing against him.

It was too easy and the boy possessed the skills of a real warrior. Dormant now, but with a little help it will flourish and the boy will be a true asset. He got a kid in his power, he will trust him blindly now.

"Do you want me to show you something?"  
Little boy smiled happily. He, strangely enough, did not even hear his mother crying in the cage while trying to reach him.

"Is it pretty?"  
"Yes, it is very pretty… Come."

The man led kid into a big hall with a fountain in the middle. But instead of water, that would bring freshness in the air it streamed out golden sand that was falling in the big pool, making the huge room glow and bathe in the golden light. Child gasped out of amusement and, staggering on his little feet, ran to the strange fountain.

"Why it sparkles?" he asked and tried to touch the Sand.  
"It is very special water."

"What it does?"  
The man smiled politely and took little kid's palm.

"It helps those in need… Do you want to help me?"  
Boy seemed to ponder for a second. He looked at the glittering Sand in fountain and back at the strange but nice man in front of him.

"I do…"  
"Good… Now you can drink a little bit from there, if you want."

Little child happily jumped and gathered some Sand in his little palms. He carefully swigged the strange essence and in fear squeaked as cold drink burned his throat. All of a sudden the streams of the fountain changed their course and poured on the floor. Sand started to twirl round boy's feet and soon he got cowered by the Sand blanket. The man now stood up from his knees and in great satisfaction watched the scene in front of him. The moment was getting closer and a second ally, brainwashed to his own desire would come in handy. An ally that will strike Prince down if not with the weapon then with the horror of recognition. The Sand crawled back in the fountain and the male looked up from his thoughts. He saw a man standing in front of him that only vaguely reminded the child that was there just minutes ago. He was shorter then person in front of him and his long dark hair brushed strong broad shoulders. Cold blue eyes met satisfied green ones. There was the strange similarity between the two of them. You would not see it at first but the stance, lines in face, hair… It all gave some strange surrealistic feeling of something important slipping away.

"Welcome, Esfandiar."  
"My pleasure, Sanjar."

* * *

**Dark Prince:**_(grumbles in a corner)Man, it took you hell of a time to update it. And I think this chapter sucks!_  
**Me:**_(annoyed)And why is that?_  
**Dark Prince:** _I do not see myself there!!_  
**Me:**_Whatever, the world is not centred on you, really. So shut up! _


End file.
